


A Positive Must

by EllieMurasaki



Series: Faith and Trust [1]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Episode: s05e19 Hammer of the Gods, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-04-25
Updated: 2010-04-25
Packaged: 2017-10-09 03:39:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 245
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/82615
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EllieMurasaki/pseuds/EllieMurasaki
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Gods are like tulpas: belief makes them real.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Positive Must

**Author's Note:**

> Title from "You Can Fly!" from Disney's _Peter Pan_ (think of Christmas, think of snow).

Ganesh attended the conference in Indiana at Kali's request. She was confident in her own abilities, of course, but even the most certain to succeed of ventures is never hurt by asking Ganesh's blessing upon the doer and the deed. Barely two minutes after Lucifer struck Ganesh down, a young woman named for Ganesh's mother lit an incense stick before an ivory statue of a man with an elephant's head. Parvati's unshakable belief that her prayer would bring Ganesh's assistance with the math test Parvati was about to begin studying for (one of many tests she would need to pass with a high grade if she wanted to be accepted into an American medical school), that Ganesh was real enough to bless her undertaking, summoned a flicker of Ganesh back into the world.

A woman named Christina lay in a hospital bed in New Orleans, a heart monitor beeping too slowly. Her partner Marie, kept from Christina's side by the late hour, instead focused her attention on a bottle of rum, offering to Baron Samedi.

Odin, Mercury, Baldr, Zao Shen: one by one, believers recalled the existence of each of the gods who had died, and in so doing, recalled these gods to existence.

A sleepless girl in Florida opened her Bible to her favorite story, the one from which her mother had named her Gabrielle.

_Now in the sixth month the angel Gabriel was sent from God to a city in Galilee called Nazareth—_


End file.
